Otra aventura de Harry Potter: El nuevo trío dorado
by ginnweasly
Summary: Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley han decidido (a diferencia de Harry y Ron) volver a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, que meses después de la devastadora guerra ha reabierto sus puertas. Sin embargo un peligro se esconde en el colegio, el vestigio de una maldad que se niega a desaparecer. Estas dos chicas junto con un chico particular se encargarán de salvar el día.
1. chapter 1

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley han decidido (a diferencia de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley) volver para su último año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería que unos meses después de la guerra ha reabierto sus puertas para que los jóvenes magos terminen sus estudios.. Sin embargo un peligro se esconde dentro de la escuela, vestigios de una maldad que lucha por sobrevivir. Hermione y Ginny serán las protagonistas de esta historia acompañadas por un joven muy particular, de quién recibirán la ayuda necesaria para terminar definitivamente con aquello que amenaza la paz.


	2. Capitulo 1: La carta de Hogwarts

**Hola a todos, como verán soy nueva en esto de los fics y me gustaría compartir esta historia con ustedes. Soy una gran seguidora de Harry Potter y se me ha ocurrido está historia con la que no pretendo ganar nada, solo entretener.** **Harry** **Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rownling (ella toda fabulosa)** **, yo solo he creado los eventos aquí presentados. si** **les parece bien a mi me gustaría que me dieran consejitos por si notan una que otra falla en la historia. si también lo desean sería muy feliz si dejarán** **comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia.** **Bueno sin** **más que decir, comencemos**

Cuando Hermione recibió su carta de Hogwarts para cursar su último año en la escuela se encontraba en la cocina de la madriguera junto con la señora Weasley, quien canturreaba una melodía triste. Era comprensible y evidente que aún después de año y medio no hubiese superado la gran perdida que represento Fred.

Las dos mujeres lavaban la losa en silencio cuando una lechuza parda entro por la ventana y se posó en la mesa ululando para llamar la atención. Era todavía muy temprano en la mañana y la familia Weasley (junto con Harry y Hermione) acababan de tomar el desayuno y luego levantado para cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Hermione se acercó sorprendida. Le quito la carta de la pata extendida a la lechuza y se sentó en una de las sillas para ojear la carta.

 _El colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería se sentiría honrado de recibirte este año en la gran reapertura de la escuela..._

La joven continuo leyendo el resto del comunicado (en donde se resaltaba que era una estudiante espléndida) y cuando termino sus ojos se empañaron un tanto por la emoción que la embargaba. Minerva Mcgonagall había escrito la carta a mano con una letra pulcra y maravillosa. Luego de la guerra Hermione se había escrito de vez en cuando con la profesora para preguntar cómo hiba la reconstrucción de la escuela, sin mencionar que en ellas también se ofrecía a ayudar.

\- ¿quien es el remitente querida? - pregunto la señora Weasley con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- es de la profesora Mcgonagall - respondió Hermione despacio sin retirar la vista de la carta - me ha pedido volver al colegio para terminar los estudios.

La señora Weasley asintió.

\- Ginny recibió la suya hace unas horas antes del desayuno, las de Harry y Ron llegaron unos minutos después, en ese momento tú estabas trayendo unas cosas del cobertizo - comento sentándose junto a Hermione. - Ginny lucía entusiasma con la idea de volver. Ron y Harry por el contrario no se mostraron muy ilusionados - la señora Weasley exhaló - dicen que no tienen una razón para volver.

A Hermione aquello no le impresionaba, ella al igual que ellos no había considerado posible regresar. No después de todo lo que ahí ocurrió. Pero ahora que recibió su correspondencia, y lo que es más importante, que la misma profesora, ahora directora Mcgonagall se lo pidiera de forma tan personal (o al menos lo más personal que una carta pueda ser) tenía que admitir que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

\- me pareció un poco raro que la tuya no hubiese llegado con las demás, pero Arthur me dijo que no era algo de lo que preocuparse porque últimamente el sistema de lechuzas está siendo revisado por el ministerio... tu sabes - su expresión se ensombreció - para rectificar que no haya ninguna actividad mortifaga luego de la caída de tu-sabes-quien... y dime ¿qué piensas hacer querida? - pregunto la señora Weasley refiriéndose a la invitación, después de un rato en silencio. - ¿volverás?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder dos muchachos entraron corriendo a la cocina.

Eran Harry y Ron quienes regresaban de limpiar el jardín.

Harry ya no vivía con los Dursley si no que se alojaba en la casa heredada por Sirius: el número doce de Grimmauld place. sin embargo se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la madriguera, era evidente que no deseaba estar solo en un lugar que le recordaba constantemente lo que había perdido.

\- ¡no seas injusto que te he ganado! - exclamó Ron - ¡he exterminado más gnomos que tú y me merezco ese último baso de jugo de calabaza! ¡además que...

Ron se interrumpió abruptamente al observar a Hermione. sus ojos vagaron de la carta en sus manos a su rostro de forma automática.

\- hola Harry, Ron - inicio está cortésmente - ¿ya han terminado la labor en el jardín? nos vendría bien una mano en la co...

\- ¿piensas volver? - Ron la interrumpió. su mirada era indescifrable.

\- no lo sé - contestó honestamente Hermione encogiéndose de hombros - no estaría mal terminar lo que empecé.

\- ¿estas de broma? pensé que habíamos acordado que no regresaríamos.

Hermione exhaló con fuerza y la señora Weasley miro reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

\- eso lo has acordado tu solito Ron - le espeto Hermione - yo no he firmado nada y para ser honesta volver no seria lo peor que podría pasarnos.

Ron miro a Harry en busca de apoyo, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

\- si ella quiere regresar no estaría tan mal - comento Harry naturalmente - Ginny me ha dicho que le gustaría terminar de estudiar y no me molestaría que Hermione la acompañará.

\- ¡ella también quiere...!

-¡si Ron, ella también quiere! - le interrumpió una joven pelirroja.

Ginny bajo las escaleras con rapidez, en su mano llevaba la carta de Hogwarts que a diferencia de la de Hermione no estaba escrita a mano. Al pasar al lado de Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la mesa donde su madre y Hermione estaban sentadas.

Su cabello rojizo se encontraba un tanto húmedo, la joven acababa de darse una ducha y por la ropa muggle que traía puesta era obvio que se disponía a salir.

\- ¡tu también vas Hermione! -exclamo con alegría Ginny - excelente, entonces será mejor que vayamos al Callejón Diagon hoy mismo ¿no crees? solo falta una semana para el primero de septiembre.

\- pero... - inicio Ron.

\- no sería una mala idea -comento la señora Weasley como si Ron nunca hubiese hablado. - podríamos ir las tres juntas...ahora que lo pienso -agrego pensativa unos instantes - Arthur necesita túnicas nuevas.

\- y podríamos visitar a George en Sortilegios Weasley - aporto Hermione.

\- si, quisiera comprarle a Arnold una nueva jaula - dijo Ginny.

Ron las miraba un tanto atónito, pero luego decidió no decir más nada. Siendo honesto consigo mismo solo había una razón por la que no quería que Hermione regresara, y no era precisamente por la escuela en si.

Ron y Hermione habían iniciado una relación después de la guerra, y aunque el joven luchaba contra su inseguridad, aún le daba un poco de temor que la mujer que amaba se enamorará de alguien más.

\- podemos ir Harry y yo - a Ron aquellas palabras le costaron un montón - si vas a hacer esto quisiera acompañarte.

El estaba determinado a confiar en ella y a no subestimar a su propia persona.

\- ¡por supuesto! - exclamó Hermione radiante.

La joven de cabello castaño se levantó y sin importar que Ron estuviese sucio y sudoroso le planto un beso.

\- entonces supongo que es mejor que nos demos prisa - dijo Harry finalmente incómodo por la escena - no vaya a ser que Ron cambie de parecer.

~•~•~•~

Malfoy Manor había perdido su encanto. Como si una maldición hubiese caído sobre el lugar, el sol pocas veces tocaba con sus rayos la imponente pero deprimente construcción en donde las plantas ya no crecían.

Draco Malfoy yacía sobre su cama jugueteando con una manzana verde. La lanzaba al aire y la atrapaba con tal concentración que pareciese que su vida dependiera de ello.

Encima de la mesilla de noche descansaba un sobre abierto, cuyo mensaje le invitaba a regresar al colegio que el mismo había ayudado a destruir.

\- señor Malfoy - pronunció con delicadeza su elfina doméstica - la señora Narcissa le espera para tomar el desayuno.

\- dile a mi madre que no estoy interesado - le contesto Draco con desdén - cuando tenga hambre bajaré.

La estancia se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

\- me temo señor Malfoy que debo insistir - la elfina le miraba con gesto de suplica.

Draco sabía que su madre no aceptaría negativas y que quizá su padre se pondría más gruñón de lo normal con los elfos domésticos si el se rehusaba.

\- dile a mi madre que me espere un momento - dijo finalmente arrastrando las palabras - ahora lárgate por favor.

La elfa le miro sorprendida y a Draco le pareció ver el amago de una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro, luego se retiró. El joven de cabellos platinados había cambiado un tanto luego de la guerra. Había descubierto algo de si mismo, que hubiese preferido no haber conocido jamás: no le gustaba lastimar personas o cualquier tipo de criatura viviente.

Aún se le removía el estómago al recordar la vez que Naginni devoró en la mesa del comedor a la profesora cuya materia eran las costumbres muggles.

sin mencionar que el mismo se había odiado, cuando en sexto curso, el temor le invadió al pensar que podía haber matado a Katie Bell. Draco sabía que no era un santo, a él le gustaba causar daño y humillar, pero solo cuando en el fondo sabía que no era una real amenaza. El mundo de los mortifagos le había cambiado su forma de pensar y ahora prefería pasar lo más innadvertido posible.

Se levantó de la cama y libero el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza. Tomo la correspondencia de Hogwarts sobre su mesilla y la contemplo con añoranza: una pequeña parte de el quería volver.

Luego de llamarse estúpido salió de la estancia, pero aún llevaba la carta de Hogwarts fuertemente agarrada en la mano.

 **Hola de nuevo, me disculpo si quizás esto es un poco molestó pero es para aclarar algunas cositas. Este es un capítulo introductorio, se que aparecerá como el segundo pero es debido a que el primero es sólo la info de la historia un poco más larguita. Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar esta plataforma , así que pido disculpas si ha sido un poco enredado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que hayan leído y si les gusto no olviden comentar que les parece. Quisiera saber que opinan sobre la historia, prometo que los capítulos siguientes serán más movidos (será un fic un tanto largo) y que responderé los reviews en cuanto le coja el truquillo.**

 **Les deseo un buen día...**

 **Ginn**


	3. Capitulo 2: Un encuentro desafortunado

**Gracias a todos por leer, como ya saben estos personajes no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro desafortunado.

La semana antes del primero de Septiembre se terminó tan rápido que incluso para los cuatro adolescentes ahí parados frente al tren escarlata les pareció un recuerdo borroso.

El andén nueve y tres cuartos se encontraba abarrotado de millones de familias que despedían a sus hijos. Hogwarts había reabierto sus puertas y a pesar de lo sucedido, seguía siendo una de las mejores escuelas de magia.

Harry y Ron contemplaban con nostalgia a las dos jóvenes que tenían en frente.

-dile a mamá que no llore por nosotras ¿de acuerdo? - comento Ginny - se que la razón por la que no quiso venir no era precisamente por que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Conociendo a su madre, Ginny sabía que la única razón por la que hubiese desistido de acompañarla a ella y a Hermione hasta el tren era por que le dolían los recuerdos.

\- ya lo creo - dijo Ron compungido - ahora que solo quedaremos papá y yo en la casa, seguramente tendremos que aguantar los lloriqueos de mamá.

Hermione le miro con dureza.

\- tienes que entenderla Ron ¡no seas tan insensible! - salto la joven.

\- aunque bueno - continuo Ron pensativo como si Hermione no hubiese hablado - ¿Harry podría quedarme contigo en el número doce de Grimmauld place?

\- ¡Ron!

El sonido del tren anunciando su partida ahogo el grito de la joven.

\- creo que es momento del abordaje - comento Harry - recuerda lo que prometiste Ginny - dijo mirando a la chica - debes ganar la copa de quidditch en mi ausencia...no vaya a ser que pierdan por que ya no esté en el equipo - añadió divertido- ¡cuida bien de mi Saeta de fuego! - agrego finalmente ya no tan divertido.

\- ¡discúlpame! - exclamó Ginny fingiendo indignación - hasta donde puedo recordar en sexto curso ganamos gracias a mi ¡y por supuesto que voy a cuidar...

\- ¡y a mi! - objeto Ron interrumpiendo a Ginny - ¡yo detuve la quaffle varias veces!

\- si, si como sea yo atrape la snitch.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny rieron mientras que Ron se puso colorado.

El tren volvió a sonar.

\- es el momento de la despedida - dijo finalmente Hermione - hasta luego chicos, nos veremos pronto.

Hermione abrazo a Ron y a Harry, luego tomo su equipaje y abordo al tren. Ginny por su parte le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Harry y un golpe amistoso a Ron, para después seguir a Hermione junto con su maleta.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron al lado de la ventanilla despidiéndose con la mano de Harry y Ron, quienes les devolvían el gesto y cuyas siluetas se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta que el tren dio un giro y desaparecieron completamente.

\- vamos Ginny busquemos un compartimento - comento Hermione mientras se alejaba de la ventanilla y se encaminaba por el largo pasillo.

\- ¿no tienes que ir al compartimento de los prefectos? - pregunto Ginny mientras le seguía.

Al pasar todas las miradas de los estudiantes se detenían en ellas. A veces de forma disimulada y otras no tanto (estrechaban sus caras a la puerta de los compartimentos)

\- se suponía pero en cuanto le envié a la profesora Mcgonagall la carta de confirmación de mi asistencia le notifique mi deceso.

Ginny no dijo nada. Hermione abrió con su mano libre la puerta corrediza de un cubículo vacío y entro rápidamente en el. Era evidente que las miradas de los demás le incomodaban tanto como a la pelirroja, quien le siguió dentro.

Cada una se ubicó al frente de la otra, Ginny se sentó luego de colocar su equipaje en la rendija de arriba, Hermione en cambio primero abrió su maleta y de ella saco una canasta en donde reposaba Crookshanks y luego una jaula pequeña en donde se encontraba Arnold el micropuff de Ginny, a quien se lo entrego.

\- ese hechizo que aumenta el espacio es maravilloso - comento Ginny mientras recibía la jaula - ¡solo tuvimos que traer una pequeña maleta cada una! - exclamó contenta - por cierto gracias por llevar en la tuya a Arnold, temía que mordisqueara la Saeta de Harry.

\- No hay problema - respondió está mientras se sentaba luego de colocar su maleta en la rendija - se lo obsesivos que pueden llegar a ser ustedes con el quidditch.

Ginny le miro ceñuda.

\- ¡no es obsesión, el quidditch es un gran deporte! - salto está - si siquiera lo intentaras nos entenderías.

\- yo en una escoba ¡por favor, sería peor que Cormac McLaggen!

\- nadie puede ser peor que McLaggen, pero enserio Hermione deberías...

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase por que la puerta se abrió de repente y en el umbral se encontraban Neville y Luna quienes les miraban sonrientes.

\- ves - dijo Luna con una mirada soñadora - te dije que que solo Ginny Weasley podría gritar de esa forma.

Ginny enrojeció y Hermione con una sonrisa divertida exclamó:

-¡que gusto verlos chicos! ¡Neville pensé que no volverías!

Neville se había ido a estudiar un tiempo al extranjero nuevas formas de Herbología.

\- fue fantástico estar fuera un tiempo - contestó honestamente él - pero creo que a pesar de todo nunca habrá nada como el hogar... y ¿que pasó con ustedes? yo también que creí que después de todo no volverían.

\- si bueno - Hermione tenía una sonrisa triste - tú lo has dicho...

\- no hay nada como el hogar - completo Ginny.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre su vida fuera de Hogwarts tratando de evitar hablar sobre las pérdidas y la guerra mientras Hermione rascaba a Crookshanks (quien estaba sobre su regazo) detrás de las orejas, Luna leía el Quisquilloso al revés y Ginny jugueteaba con Arnold en sus manos.

\- mi abuela estaba más encantada conmigo de lo normal - decía Neville con una pequeña sonrisa de bochorno - estuvo presumiendo le a toda la familia por que...

Pero nunca llegaron a escuchar el por que. Fuera del compartimiento se escucho un estruendo enorme seguido de gritos.

Ginny, Neville y Hermione se levantaron y salieron del compartimento rápidamente, Luna por su parte se quedo tranquila leyendo la revista como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fuera los chicos vieron como Dean Thomas y Ernie Macmillan agarraban fuertemente a un muy molesto Seamus Finnigan quien trataba de arremeter contra Draco Malfoy, quien mantenía la varita en alto.

Hermione pudo notar que aquella no era la varita que él siempre había usado.

\- ¿¡como te atreves a volver! ? - gritaba Seamus a Malfoy mientras forcejeaba - ¿! es que acaso no has hecho suficiente!? ¡por tu culpa muchos de los nuestros están muertos!

El silencio se hizo sepulcral, era evidente que las palabras de Seamos habían puesto a pensar a todos los espectadores.

\- no tengo por qué darte razones de nada Finnigan - respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras - al igual que tú la carta de Hogwarts me ha llegado y he venido.

El joven comenzó a alejarse despacio mientras todos le miraban, algunos con odio otros con curiosidad.

\- ¿¡ si tienes que!?

De un tirón Seamus se soltó y cuando estuvo apunto de arremeter contra Draco que se encontraba de espaldas alguien se metió en medio.

- _¡protego!_

Era Hermione que con varita en mano había detenido a su furibundo compañero, quien rebotó por el escudo de magia.

\- ¡pero Hermione el...!

\- ¡la guerra a acabado Seamus! - le interrumpió una sombría Hermione - ¡es hora de que lo entiendas, así que vuelve a tu compartimiento! no quisiera descontarle puntos a mi propia casa antes incluso de poner un pie en el colegio.

Todos miraban asombrados la escena.

\- ¡y ustedes! - exclamó a la multitud - regresen también o comenzaré a repartir castigos.

Nadie movió un músculo.

\- ¡¿es que son sordos!? - grito Ginny apoyando a su amiga - ¡muevan el trasero y larguense!

Con un sonido conjunto de pies girando y puertas cerrando el pasillo quedó solitario, sin embargo antes de que Seamus entrara a su compartimento le lanzó una mirada de odio a Hermione y Ginny.

\- pensé que ya no eras prefecta - comenzó Ginny con una risita maliciosa mientras entraban y se sentaban junto a Luna.

\- pues no, pero ellos aún no lo saben.

Seguido de aquello Neville reanudó su conversación un poco nervioso pero todos siguieron hablando de forma animada. Sin embargo Ginny miro hacia delante y por el vidrio vio el brillo de una cabellera rubia en el compartimento de en frente.

~•~•~•~

El supo desde el principio que las cosas en Hogwarts no serían sencillas. Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a amilanarse.

En cuanto pudo se metió en el primer compartimento que vio y se sentó exhalando con fuerza. Inclino un poco la cabeza y vio que había quedado en frente de el grupito de Granger y Weasley, quienes le habían ayudado a salir del apuro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de acomodarse en su asiento noto los marrones ojos de la comadreja menor en él. Solo fue un segundo, quizá un accidente.

Luego el se recostó sobre dos asientos y quedó mirando el techo.

Una sonrisita se formó en sus labios cuando recordó el día en que se había recostado sobre las piernas de Pansy. Aquella había sido una época en donde las personas le respetaban, ahora incluso sus compañeros de casa se alejaban de él, resentidos.

Saco de su bolsillo una pelotilla verde y comenzó a lanzarla al aire para luego atraparla y repetir aquel procedimiento sucesivamente.

No solo había vuelto por la nostalgia. Había un misterio que él quería resolver y solo en Hogwarts podría hacerlo.

Mientras lanzaba la pelota sintió en su bolsillo de la camisa el frío tacto de un anillo de plata chamuscado por el fuego, en donde apenas se distinguía la letra c.


	4. Capitulo 3: La llegada a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.** **Como es de su conocimiento estos personajes no me pertenecen.** **Espero** **que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 3: La llegada a Hogwarts.

Una inusitada figura se movía por los pasillos de una inhabitada Hogwarts que esperaba para abrir sus puertas al alumnado que no tardaría en llegar. Se arrastraba por el séptimo piso con una bestialidad tal que destruía los pisos, los techos y paredes.

El ruido alertó de inmediato al señor Filch, eterno conserje de la institución, quien se extrañaba de aquel alboroto siendo que no había nadie que lo causase.

moviéndose lo más rápido que podía, acompañado de su infaltable compañera ( _la señora Norris_ ) comenzó a subir escaleras y a tomar atajos hasta que finalmente estuvo en el séptimo piso. Ya para ese entonces lo que fuera que estaba causando destrozos se había hecho enorme. El señor Filch no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando de repente la gigantesca masa informe se abecinó sobre él con furia y le engulló.

La criatura, fuese lo que fuese, se disperso luego de que bajara y destrozará las escaleras. En el suelo quedaron tendidos el señor Filch y la _señora Norris,_ cuyos cadáveres se encontraban irreconocibles. Ahora solo eran unas bolas de carne y sangre.

~•~•~•~

Luego de aquel evento desafortunado en el tren, no volvió a suceder nada más fuera de lo común.

\- es hora de colocarnos las túnicas - anuncio Hermione.

El panorama por el que transcurría el tren había cambiado, era evidente que ya estaban cerca de la estación de Hogsmeade.

\- voy al baño - dijo Ginny después de colocarse la túnica encima - tengo que lavarme la cara o no voy a poder resistir el banquete sin quedarme dormida.

Salió del compartimento con rapidez. Al mismo tiempo salía del suyo Draco Malfoy, quien no le prestó atención y se dirigió con vehemencia en la misma dirección donde se encontraban los baños.

Ella le siguió siendo que el lavabo también era su destino y por un momento la imagen de Harry siguiendo a Malfoy se le vino a la cabeza. Hubo una época en donde su novio había decidió espiar a Draco y el hecho de estarle siguiendo (no de forma intencional) le causo un atisbo de risita.

Luego recordó que Harry había tenido razón en desconfiar y cuando el recuerdo de lo que pasó después la abrumó la risita se esfumó.

Seamus había tenido razón : Malfoy era un maldito bastardo.

El joven Malfoy entro al baño correspondiente a los chicos y se encerró tirando la puerta. Ginny se acercó al suyo y en cuanto puso la mano en la perilla del baño de chicas escucho el sonido desgarrador de alguien vomitando.

Movida por la curiosidad pego el oído a la puerta por donde había desaparecido Malfoy y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente. Era evidente que aquel sonido provenía de ahí: El joven estaba vomitando.

Ginny miro hacía el pasillo y al verlo desierto sacó su varita. Siendo que ya era mayor de edad pudo emplear el encantamiento deseado sin problemas.

La puerta blanca se difumino para que ella pudiese ver a través y sientiendose segura de que Malfoy no podía verla observo la escena.

Aunque después se arrepintió desde el fondo de su alma.

Draco estaba tumbado al lado del retrete, su brazo estaba apoyado en la vasija mientras el luchaba con el temblor de su cuerpo. Lloraba en silencio reprimiendo quizá cualquier tipo de sonido que aparentemente luchaba por salir de su garganta.

Ginny vio que Malfoy, quien aún llevaba su traje y no su uniforme de Hogwarts, se safo la corbata con rapidez. Luego comenzó a sobarse el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados y cuando esté los abrió Ginny deshizo el hechizo.

Se quedó de pie donde estaba. Atónita de haber presenciado semejante escena. Se sintió sucia por haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad y en cuanto escucho un ruido de tras de la puerta del baño de hombres salió disparada hacia los compartimentos.

~•~•~•~

Draco se habia quedado tendido sobre los asientos jugueteando con la pelota un rato más, luego de guardar el anillo que había pertenecido a Crabbe.

Un tiempo después se había quedado dormido.

El sueño había iniciado en él mismo dentro de una bruma que no le permitía ver ni escuchar nada. De pronto un grito desgarrador se abrió paso hasta sus oídos y desorientado cayó al suelo de rodillas. Tardó solo unos segundo en darse cuenta que el grito había salido de su garganta.

\- _si no obedeces mis_ ordenes - decía una voz aguda que le causaba repugnancia - _son estas cosas las que suceden ¡Crucio!_

El dolor se habría pasó y le hizo caer como un ovillo al suelo. Sintió que su cabeza se partiría a la mitad y que sus ojos explotarían.

El dolor se fue y el sueño se fue aclarando. De pronto estaba en la sala de su casa tirado junto a alguien que Voldemort le había obligado a torturar.

\- _¿haz tenido suficiente?_ -pregunto Lord Voldemort divertido - _creo que ahora te la pensaras dos veces antes de desobedecer una orden directa ¡la desobediencia se paga muy cara estúpido! ¡Crucio!_

Fue en ese punto en el que sintió que uno a uno sus huesos se fueron resquebrajando, que despertó del sueño empapado en sudor.

El recordaba perfectamente ese día. La forma en que le habían marcado de por vida que la desobediencia en un régimen como ese era pagada caro.

Recordó que después, por miedo a que le hicieran sentir aquello, le infringió un dolor parecido a otros.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras el sentimiento de asco a si mismo aumento en su pecho. Se pasó las manos desesperado por el rubio cabello y la imagen de como quedaban las víctimas de Voldemort se le vino a la cabeza.

Las náuseas no tardaron en llegar. Justo en ese momento se sintió agradecido de estar solo en aquel compartimento.

Como pudo salió de él y tratando de controlarse camino hacia el lavabo de hombres sin fijarse siquiera en que alguien le seguía. En cuanto se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño se desplomó y comenzó a vomitar sobre el retrete.

Luego comenzó a llorar en silencio en uno de esos ataques de pánico que después de la guerra habían sido muy comunes en él, y de los que nadie sabía nada.

La imagen de su padre mirándole desde arriba cuando Voldemort le estaba torturando le partió el alma. Esa combinación de lástima por lo que le pasaba, miedo por la ira de su señor si trataba de evitarlo y decepción por haber deshonrado a la familia otra vez.

Se aflojo la corbata sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire y espero un largo rato hasta que su momento de debilidad cesó.

Saco su varita del bolsillo y se limpio la ropa y el baño con un hechizo.

\- _F_ _regotego_ \- Había susurrado el chico.

Luego de que no quedará evidencia de su crisis salió del baño y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento rápido de la mano.

Camino lo más elegante y despreocupado que pudo y entro en el compartimento vacío para vestirse con las túnicas de la escuela.

~•~•~•~

Hermione observo a Ginny muy extraña cuando está entro en el compartimento. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pensando que quizá era algo íntimo que no debía ser comentado en frente de Neville y Luna.

Después de la guerra Ginny había presentado momentos en los que se deprimía profundamente, momentos de los que solo Hermione conocía debido a que la pelirroja le había hecho jurar que no se lo comentaría a nadie más.

-¿te pasó otra vez? - pregunto cuando se habían bajado del tren y separado oportunamente de sus amigo en medio de la multitud.

-¿que?

Ginny parecéis desorientada.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo Ginny - le dijo Hermione en un susurro - sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

La mente de Ginny que trabajaba más lento de lo normal la miro encajando las piezas.

\- si, tienes razón me pasó de nuevo en los lavabos - mintió Ginny - pero ya me pasará.

\- si quieres hablar de ello puedes hacerlo conmigo ¿de acuerdo? siempre voy a estar disponible para ti.

Hermione fingió creerle y las dos siguieron caminando en medio de la multitud hasta que llegaron a uno de los carruajes, en el que estaban Dean y Seamus. Así que lo dejaron marchar.

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a otro carruaje mientras en silencio. Cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos.

La joven de cabellos castaños sabía que Ginny no había sido sincera, a pesar de que la pelirroja era una mentirosa increíble. Pero no le había dicho nada más por que sabía por experiencia propia que Ginny no era alguien a quien debía presionarle. Esperaría a que ella, al igual que con los ataques repentinos de depresión, le contara abiertamente su problema. En ese caso la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Se montaron a un carruaje en donde solo habían dos chicas de Ravenclow, quienes al verlas llegar se callaron de inmediato. Hermione supuso que hablaban sobre algo relacionado con ellas.

El camino fue silencioso y solo cuando llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo y se hubieron bajado del carruaje fue roto por la pelirroja.

\- Hermione, Malfoy es un maldito imbécil y creo que se merecía lo que Seamus le dijo.

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa a la castaña.

\- Es probable Ginny pero quien soy para juzgarle - dijo mientras de encogía de hombros. - como le dije a Harry alguna vez: el solo fue un chico con la mala suerte de nacer en un espantoso hogar.

\- si ya, pero... sigue siendo un hijo de...

Se calló ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

\- Hizo cosas malas - continuo luego la joven pelirroja - aún sabiendo que eran malas. Eso lo convierte en alguien atroz.

Hermione percibió en Ginny una ansiedad desconocida. Como si necesitara convencerse a si misma de que Draco era un bastardo.

\- Mira Ginny, tú sabes más que nadie que el mundo no es ni blanco ni negro - comenzó la joven de cabellos castaños - es sólo un enorme gris y sus matices. Y cuando hablamos de Malfoy esa verdad se evidencia aún más.

Ginny le miraba atentamente.

\- Harry nos contó que el había bajado la varita ante Dumbledore - comento Ginny.

\- exacto - corroboro Hermione - Sin embargo, es obvio que no es un santo, a lo que me refiero es que no estoy contradiciendo a Seamus. Es sólo que quizá...tan solo quizá, Malfoy podría ser más de lo que se deja ver.

Y sin más las jóvenes se acercaron hacia la escalinata de mármol, que se encontraba abarrotada de personas, que daba entrada al colegio.

~•~•~•~

Era obvio que Ginny Weasley en ese instante era la persona más confundida del planeta. Luego de ver a Malfoy de aquella forma, no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Sentía lástima, pero además sentía algo mucho más profundo y doloroso. Ella pudo verse así misma en Malfoy.

Y eso le asqueaba terriblemente, pero por mucho que había tratado de recordarse que le odiaba por ser un egocéntrico y muchos otros adjetivos poco amigables, no pudo dejar de pensar, que quizás, como había dicho Hermione, él fuera mucho más complejo que eso.

Había tratado de hallar en Hermione palabras que encendieran su odio hacia él, pero desafortunadamente la castaña solo la había confundido aún más.

Cuando llegaron ante las puertas del colegio, notaron que todo el alumnado se encontraba reunido ahí. En frente de ellos los cuatro lideres de las casas y la directora McGonagall.

No hizo falta mucho cerebro para saber que algo no andaba bien.

La directora había desarrollado varias arrugas en su rostro, producto tal ves del cansancio y el estrés, pero no había perdido su mirada dura y su aura intimidante. La mujer vestida con túnicas verde oscuro no hablo hasta que todo el alumnado hubiese llegado y ocuparán todo el espacio del vestíbulo (hubo incluso algunos que se quedaron de pie sobre las escaleras de mármol al no haber logrado entrar)

\- seré breve con ustedes por que asumo que están cansado y hambrientos - comenzó la directora con voz firme - no habrá banquete está noche, cada uno de ustedes se irá hacia las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas y en ellas encontrarán una mesa llena de comida. Ha ocurrido un problemilla que no les incumbe - a Ginny le dio la impresión de que McGonagall buscaba con la mirada a Hermione quien enrojeció un poco con vergüenza - y por ello hemos aplazado el banquete para mañana. Antes de que partan les aviso que el séptimo piso está prohibido y qué si algún listillo quiere ir a allí a formar problemas hay quienes custodian el piso y les aseguro que les lanzarán hechizos dolorosos sin ningún miramiento - observo a todo el alumnado con su potente mirada - dicho esto bienvenidos a Hogwarts y los de primer año ( si es que los hay) sigan me rápido.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse rápidamente y solo un pequeño grupito se fue con McGonagall.

\- ¡vaya bienvenida que nos ha dado! - exclamó Ginny cuando se hubo sentado en una butaca junto a la ventana en la sala común de Griffindor - ¡con esa energía no me sorprende que ya nadie quiera estudiar aquí!

\- calma Ginny, la directora debe tener sus razones para estar así - le comento Neville después de engullir su sándwich - sabrá Merlín que habrá pasado en el séptimo piso...a veces creo que este colegio está maldito o algo así - agrego en voz baja más para si mismo que para los demás.

Hermione y Ginny le miraron con asombro y luego un clima denso se posó sobre ellos

\- lo bueno es que como estoy repitiendo curso quizá me vaya mejor en las materias y se me haga más fácil estudiar para los EXTASIS.

El chico les sonrió tímidamente pero luego bajo la mirada al percatarse que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

\- quizás tengas razón Neville - comenzó Hermione fijando su vista en la ventana. De repente había dejado de comer - pero me rehusó a creer que las cosas no pueden cambiar ¡somos el futuro! ¡de nuestra actitud y desicion depende el futuro del mundo mágico! asi que este año tengo la meta de no pensar de forma negativa.

Dicho aquello se levantó y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas.

\- a veces me pregunto de donde saca tantas fuerzas - dijo Neville después de un rato, incapaz de contenerse mientras veía el lugar por donde había desaparecido Hermione.

\- yo me he preguntado lo mismo desde que la conocí - reconoció Ginny recordando de pronto a Malfoy en el lavabo.

~•~•~•~

Cuando Draco había escuchado las palabras de McGonagall se había sentido extraño. Él sabía que en el séptimo piso estaba la sala de los menesteres y aquello le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza ¿que habría pasado allí? ¿estaba eso relacionado con que el banquete no se hubiese llevado a cabo? ¿era posible que quizás aquel problema dado en el séptimo piso tuviera algo que ver con que dos días después de haber mandado su carta de confirmación a Hogwarts le hubiesen mandado un paquete anónimo donde se encontraba el anillo chamuscado del difunto Crabbe?

No había forma de saberlo, no al menos sino hiba al séptimo piso y buscaba respuestas.

El joven de cabello rubio platinado pensaba en aquellas cosas tan concentrada mente que no presto mucha atención a las miradas de odio que recibió de sus compañeros al entrar en la sala común.

No comió esa noche, se fue directamente a su habitación. En donde lo único que le esperaban eran los problemas.

Cuando se acoso a dormir sintió un repentino golpe en el estómago que le quito el aire. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe en el mismo momento en que recibía un puñetazo en la nariz.

Se lanzó fuera de la cama como pudo pero en cuanto toco el suelo un hechizo aturdidor le rozo la oreja. Draco saco su varita de la túnica de dormir y asiendo un hechizo silencioso hizo un encantamiento protector. Aquello solo le dio margen para ver cómo los jóvenes camuflados por un hechizo desilusionador, se veían casi invisibles. Pero era obvio que el encantamiento estaba mal hecho por que algunas partes de los estúpidos se les distinguía.

Aunque no lo suficiente como para que Draco pudiera saber su identidad.

Sus atacantes comenzaron a lanzar maleficios hacia el escudo de Draco, quien supo que no aguantaría mucho. No resignados a perder la oportunidad de golpear a Malfoy las maldiciones se hicieron cada vez más potentes.

Draco supo que no había muchas opciones, entonces en ese preciso momento en que el escudo se rompió salto sobre la cama y rodó hacia el otro lado.

\- ¡ _Reducto!_ \- grito rápidamente mientras sentía como le sangraba horriblemente la nariz y le zumbaban los oídos.

La cama se hizo pesados y la explosión le permitió crear la distracción perfecta para salir corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio y salir lo más rápido posible de la sala común de Slytherin donde solo había algunos estudiantes que murmuraban " _¿y a este traidor que?"_ o _"solo es un inepto que quiere llamar la atención"_

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Slughorn pero antes de si quiera llegara un maleficio le dio de lleno en la espalda y calló inconsciente en el suelo.

 **Hola de nuevo ;)**

 **si les ha gustado el capítulo o tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme sus reviews. Ustedes saben que los reviews animan mucho para seguir las historias.**

 **Que tengan un lindo día.**

 **Ginn**


	5. Capitulo 4: Noche intranquila

**Hola a** **todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Como siempre les recuerdo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad y que espero que disfruten la historia.**

Capitulo 4: Noche intranquila.

Hermione salió a hurtadillas de su habitación cuando sintió que sus demás compañeras se habían dormido.

Por unos instantes agradeció a Merlín que Ginny estuviera en otro dormitorio, con los reflejos de su amiga le habría sido imposible escabullirse.

bajo con cuidado las escaleras y salió por el retrato de una muy molesta señora Gorda que le regaño un poco por haberla despertado.

Hermione recorrió unos pasillos con lentitud, observando el panorama y esperando no encontrarse con el señor Filch o su gata.

Por un momento se maldijo por no haberle quitado el mapa del merodeador a Harry y llevárselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque ella realmente no esperaba necesitarlo, se prometió a si misma pedírselo por correo al día siguiente.

Cuando se introdujo por uno de los atajos que llevaban al séptimo piso se aplicó a si misma un hechizo desilusionador, al menos de esa forma seria más complejo descubrirla.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada del séptimo piso escucho una voz proveniente de el y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una armadura.

La voz pertenecía a la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿estas seguro que no dejo rastros Filius?

\- muy seguro - respondió el eterno profesor Flitwick con su voz aguda - además del desastre causado y el cadáver de Filch y la gata, no quedo ningún evidencia de que una criatura estuviese aquí.

 _¿el cadáver del señor Filch?_ se preguntó alarmada Hermione en su mente. Con razón le había sido tan fácil llegar allí. Pero más importante que eso ¿como era posible que estuviese muerto? ¿de que desastre hablaban ellos?

Hermione observo el piso y las paredes y vio que todo estaba igual, aunque luego razono que si hubo un desastre ellos lo habrían reconstruido en segundos.

\- ¡así que no tenemos nada! - exclamó con amargura la profesora McGonagall - ¡hubo dos muertos aquí y no tenemos ni la más remota idea!

\- bueno al menos sabemos que no fue una planta - opino la profesora Sprout.

\- ni un animal - agrego rápidamente la profesora Grubbly-Plank - o no almenos uno que yo conozca y déjeme decirle que los conozco a casi todos.

Hermione supo que si la profesora Grubbly-Plank estaba ahí era por que Hagrid no se encontraba disponible. Quizás fue por que cuando se había bajado del tren estaba preocupada por Ginny, pero Hermione no recordaba haber visto a Hagrid en la estación, y alguien tan grande como el no se oculta con facilidad.

\- mira Minerva - aquella era la voz de la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, la maestra de Runas antiguas - he colocado una gran cantidad de Runas de detección a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Si algo pasa a través de el, las Runas se activarán y tú podrás ver lo que ocurre a través de la vasija que te di.

\- yo además coloque algunos encantamientos - menciono el profesor Flitwick.

\- ¿estas segura que el contenido almacenado en la sala de menesteres no tuvo nada que ver? - pregunto Slughorn quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio - recuerda que Sybill, cuando estábamos reconstruyendo el séptimo piso, dijo que una magia muy oscura y poderosa rodeaba la pared en donde se supone está la entrada a la sala.

La profesora McGonagall exhaló con cansancio.

\- honestamente Horace no estoy segura. Solo se que desde que fue destruida la habitación no ha vuelto a aparecerse, así que por ahora, aunque no descarto el asunto de la sala de los menesteres, debo creer que el peligro proviene del exterior.

Hermione, que hasta ahora se había mantenido pegada a la pared sin ver nada, solo escuchando, quiso rodear a la armadura para poder observar lo que sucedía. Sin embargo los pasos de los profesores caminando hacia ella le hicieron retroceder y ponerse donde estaba.

Permaneció pegada fuertemente a la pared hasta que vio a todos los profesores bajar por las escaleras. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que la profesora Bathsheda le había mirado directamente antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Se deslizó por la pared cuando se sintió fuera de peligro y se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. ¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿debía contarle lo ocurrido a Ginny y a Neville? ¿hablar con la directora McGonagall sobre lo que había oido?

Recostó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y se sintió terriblemente desesperada. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido en ese piso había dejado cadáveres a su paso ¿debía sentirse en peligro de morir, acaso sus amigos lo estaban?

Se levantó sintiendo de pronto un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo primero que pensó en hacer cuando llegara a la sala común sería comentarle a Ginny. Si algo atentaba contra su seguridad lo mejor sería decírselo.

Bajo las escaleras apesadumbrada y sintiéndose llena de un montón de emociones. Por un lado estaba preocupada, por otro lado intrigada, por otro triste por la muerte del señor Filch (que si bien no era su persona favorita, no merecía morir) y en su interior unas fervientes ganas por ayudar y hacer algo al respecto.

A pesar de todo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al sentirse un poco como Harry. Si él le hubiera mencionado que deseaba dar una vuelta por aquel pasillo, ella habría sido la primera en objetar. Pero ahora era ella la intrépida y poco precavida.

Que vueltas daba la vida.

~•~•~•~

Ginny se levantó temprano. Aquel seria su primer día de escuela en mucho tiempo y quería disfrutar de la experiencia de Hogwarts lo más que pudiera, es por eso que tenía la intención de hablar con la directora McGonagall para saber cuándo podría reformar el equipo de quidditch.

El año que la guerra se llevó a cabo, ella había sido la capitana del equipo, así que asumió que tal vez este curso,que seria su último, por que al igual que Hermione, estaba cursando séptimo, también sería ella.

Por un tiempo Ginny se había planteado repetir sexto, pero en cuanto le dieron la oportunidad de adelantarse de curso, la tomo. No quería sentirse tan sola como cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione aún estaban juntos un curso arriba de ella.

Salió del dormitorio de las chicas y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione durmiendo incómodamente encima de un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

\- buenos dias - le saludo Ginny despertando la - ¿te dormiste tarde leyendo libros de nuevo?

Hermione parpadeo un poco mientras enfocaba a Ginny, luego le sonrió.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y le explicó por que se había levantado temprano.

\- espero que esté año los que se ofrezcan sepan jugar de verdad - había dicho con el ceño levemente fruncido - la vez anterior ser capitana no fue una experiencia agradable.

Hermione se incorporó en el sofá y luego se limpio la baba seca de la boca con el dorso de su camisa.

\- quizá tú podrías jugar este año Hermione - seguía diciendo la chica - se que dices ser muy mala pero este es tu último año y no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que no hiciste en la escuela, sin mencionar que...

-Ginny - la interrumpió seriamente Hermione -hay algo que debo decirte.

Y entonces le contó lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

\- apenas llegué lo primero que quise hacer fue decirte, pero no quería despertarte - explico la chica del cabello castaño - así que me levanté muy temprano, me arregle para la escuela y te espere aquí abajo - luego sonrió un poco apenada - pero tenía tanto sueño que me dormí sin darme cuenta.

Ginny la escucho en silencio y aunque sintió el miedo discurrir por su espina dorsal lo disimulo perfectamente.

\- no pasa nada Hermione - dijo tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada posible - tú misma lo escuchaste, los profesores parecen tener todo en orden...en cualquier caso -agrego más para si misma que para Hermione - podríamos tratar de investigar un poco.

Hermione asintió y se levantó.

\- vamos a hablar con la directora McGonagall - comenzó Hermione - veamos que podemos hacer por el dichoso quidditch.

Ginny le sonrió y la siguió.

\- quizás podrías ser buscadora ¿sabes? - comento Ginny mientras las dos salían de la sala común, riendo por el comentario - tienes un ojo excelente Hermione.

Las dos caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Cuando estuvieron en frente de la gárgola, las dos muchachas cayeron en la cuenta de que no se sabían la contraseña.

\- quizá solo debemos esperar - le comento Hermione a Ginny.

\- ¿sabes? tal vez debería solo esperar a que nos toque clases con ella.

A pesar de ser la directora, la profesora McGonagall había decidido darle clases de transformaciones a los cursos superiores para compensar la mala educación de los mortifagos cuando se hicieron pasar por docentes de Hogwarts.

Al final decidieron esperar a las clases y se encaminaron al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron hasta la gran mesa de Griffindor.

Comenzaron a comer con ganas hasta que de pronto Draco Malfoy entro. Algunas estudiantes lanzaron grititos ahogados, pero otros (sobre todo de las mesas de Griffindor y Slytherin) carcajadas de orgullo acompañados de frases como _"mira al gran Malfoy"_ o _"se lo merece, es sólo un gran idiota"_.

Draco tenía múltiples magulladuras en el rostro, y por la forma de caminar (estaba cojeando), seguramente tendría la rodilla derecha herida.

Ginny le observo unos instantes, recordando la forma en que el joven había llorado en el baño. Sin embargo siguió comiendo tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Hermione no había ignorado la situación y se había levantado.

Ginny la observo asombrada, Hermione camino hasta Malfoy y le tomo delicada mente del brazo. Él la miro contrariado, pero por unos instantes (en los que toda la escuela parecía escandalizada) ellos se miraron y luego salieron juntos del gran comedor.

Hermione le dedico una mirada de disculpa a Ginny y se marchó.

Justo cuando ellos salieron todos los profesores entraron en el gran comedor, aparentemente ajenos de lo que acababa de pasar.

Y aunque McGonagall comenzó a decir un discurso, que según ella, era de suma importancia. La mente de Ginny se había ido con Hermione y Malfoy.

Ella reconocía esa mirada que se habían dado. Malfoy había usado la Legeremancia y Hermione lo había permitido.

Cuando ella, Neville y Luna comenzaron a gestar el plan para robar la espada de Griffindor habían practicado la Oclumancia, habían tomado libros de la biblioteca para tratar de guiarse, y si bien no había funcionado (por que todo había resultado en un inmenso desastre), al menos le había enseñado como reconocer cuando alguien aplicaba Legeremancia.

~•~•~•~•

Slughorn no se encontraba en su despacho cuando a Draco lo estaban atacando, pero esa fue precisamente la razón por la que no lo habían matado esa noche.

Cuando se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Slughorn apareció y detuvo a quienes le herían. Sin embargo estos huyeron y aunque el profesor sabía que debía buscar a los responsables, primero debía ocuparse de Draco.

Lo llevo a la enfermería con un hechizo levitatorio y la señora Pomfrey se encargó de curarle la mayoría de las heridas. Pero había en las magulladuras de Malfoy un tipo de magia oscura que ella nunca había conocido y que le impedía curar al muchacho por completo.

\- ¿que es lo que pasó Horace? - pregunto la profesora McGonagall en cuanto llego a la enfermería.

\- ¡un tropel de estudiantes indeterminados le atacó! - anunció alarmado el profesor - estaban camuflados por un hechizo desilusionador, más sin embargo era obvio que eran estudiantes... y me temo - la voz le tembló - que eran de mi casa.

La profesora tenía un gesto severo, estaba furiosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela ¡solo habían pasado unas horas! ¡es que acaso todo estaba destinado a salir mal!

Draco ya se había despertado, pero fingía dormir para escuchar la conversación de los profesores.

\- ¿es posible que... - inicio la profesora McGonagall - este incidente esté relacionado con lo ocurrido en el séptimo piso?

\- ya se lo dije - contestó el profesor - a pesar del encantamiento yo vi que eran estudiantes y le recuerdo que cuando mataron al señor Filch aún no había llegado nadie... ¡créame que estoy terriblemente apenado por este comportamiento! ¡hablare muy severamente con los alumnos de mi casa!

\- eso espero Horace - había replicado cansinamente la bruja - sin embargo me temo que el señor Malfoy no podrá seguir durmiendo en la sala común de Slytherin... supongo que - agrego pensativa la bruja - tendré que mandarle a dormir a alguna de las aulas vacías del noveno piso y no estaría mal - comento viendo al muchacho destrozado en la cama - asignarle a alguien que le cuide las espaldas.

Draco sintió el impulso de replicar, alegar que él podía cuidarse solo ¿pero de que valían sus palabras? Hasta ese punto todo el caos se había cernido sobre él.

Pero su mente no se enfrascó mucho en eso, por otro lado, acababa de obtener información valiosa. Filch había muerto a manos de lo que fuera que hubiese pasado en el séptimo piso. Tuvo que luchar con sigo mismo para reprimir las ganas de sonreír. En cuanto le dejarán marchar iría a investigar, aun no se le había olvidado el asunto del anillo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que se quedará realmente dormido cuando los profesores se marcharon.

A la mañana siguiente se había levantado dolorido, pero sin importar el dolor no le daría el gusto a nadie de ver que le habían destruido, él no se dejaría amilanar y precisamente por esa razón se escapó de la enfermería en cuanto la señora Pomfrey se hubiese encerrado en su habitación.

De pronto haberse ido a la cama con las pesadas túnicas puestas no resultaban mala idea.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia los baños de los prefectos, en donde se relajó bajo el tacto de esa refrescante agua. Luego de eso aplicó un hechizo para limpiar y componer su ropa y se vistió otra vez, decidido a enfrentarse a todo él mundo.

Como esperaba, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar por sus compañeros en el gran comedor. Todos fijaron sus burlas e inquisitivas miradas sobre él.

Pero lo que no se había esperado era que Granger se acercara y le tomara del brazo. Draco de inmediato había reaccionado, pero vio en la mirada de ella algo extraño, como si le invitará a hacer algo.

Él aplicó la Legeremancia y ella se dejó ver, entonces supo que podía confiar y le siguió.

~•~•~•~

Hermione no se lo había dicho a Ginny por que la profesora McGonagall le había hecho prometer que no lo haría hasta que fuera necesario.

Pero era obvio que luego de semejante espectáculo en el gran comedor ella debía darle una explicación.

Pero pensaría en eso luego, ahora tenía que encargarse de Malfoy.

\- ¿La profesora te eligió a ti para que me vigilaras? - pregunto Malfoy mientras seguía a Hermione por el pasillo.

\- tú lo has visto en mi cabeza - contestó la chica - no entiendo para que preguntas lo obvio.

Cuando Hermione se había escabullido la noche anterior y había logrado evitar ser atrapada por los profesores, regreso lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común de Griffindor. sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que el retrato de la señora Gorda se había cerrado tras de sí y ella estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, la profesora McGonagall entró, y luego de preguntarle con desconfianza que hacía despierta, le explicó la situación de Malfoy y le pidió colaboración.

\- ya, pero no tienes que hacerlo - comento el chico un rato después, arrastrando las palabras - no necesito una niñera y menos si es...

\- ¿sangre sucia? - le interrumpió ella.

\- no seas estúpida Granger - replicó el con fastidio - eso no era lo que hiba a decir, el asunto de la sangre es lo que menos me importa ahora, me refería a que no necesito la protección de la nueva favorita de la escuela.

Hermione río amargamente.

\- ¿que te hizo cambiar el asunto de la sangre, Malfoy? pensé que defenderías tus ideales hasta la muerte.

Él permaneció en silencio un rato, pero luego dijo:

\- esos malditos ideales no eran míos - sus palabras cargaban desprecio - he visto tanta sangre derramada como para darme cuenta que sangre es sangre y punto... además - su mirada se endureció - ya he visto tu sangre y es igual a la mía, quizá incluso mejor.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miró mientras se detenía a mitad de pasillo.

-¿eres tu Draco Malfoy? - las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con sorna - ¿se supone que eres hombre nuevo o algo así?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- no me interesa disculparme por lo que pasó - él la miro a los ojos - pero hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta de que soy un cerdo.

Luego de eso siguieron caminando en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero en cuanto giraron el último recodo, un olor fétido les pego de lleno, y en cuanto lo vieron, era el cadáver de la señora Pomfrey.

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo,**

 **si lo desean no olviden dejar sus reviews, para saber que opinan de la historia.**

 **Les deseo** **un día (o una noche) muy feliz.**

 **Ginn.**


End file.
